Basics
Objective of the Game Conquer as many lands and kingdoms by forcefully annihilating all enemies, diplomatically forging alliances, or a strategic measure of both methods. Success is dependent on the the type of gameplay and objectives set up. By default, when the set number of turns is reached, the player with the highest VICTORY POINTS is deemed the winner. Modes Single Player *Campaign - Play through a story-based mode, which consists of a series of campaign levels for each Faction made available. *Skirmish - Set up your own scenario and win objectives by winning within TURNS and HIGHEST VICTORY POINTS, or with unlimited TURNS by total domination. Multiplayer *Casual - Play the game with other online players, filled with unexpected turns of events, betrayals, cursing and filtered swearing (occasionally there are really nice and pleasant people who just enjoy virtual warfare). *Ranked - Play against other online players hiding behind anonymity, all eager to make a name (or number) for themselves in RANKING. User Interface Elements #Player EMBLEM - Displays Player’s individual Emblem/Crest. In Campaign mode, it displays the Emblem based on story faction. #Gold (resource) - Resource used in-game. Used to purchase army units, facilitate the building of structures and awaken HEROES. #Population (limit) - Indicates value of units you can amass. Some structures provide an increase to Population limit. #Victory Points (VP)/Position (per game) - Shows the current over MAX VP. In some games, it is the requirement for victory. The number represents your standing position in this game. When a player reaches or exceeds MAX VP, the game ends within 3 turns if said player retains VP points. #Army Colour/Online Status -Colour corresponds to army/player colour in map. In every game, player may be assigned a different army colour to indicate position of territories conquered. Clicking on this panel opens up a list of player names and their army colour, as well their army emblem. #Seasons Indicator - Each of the 4 seasons bring different bonuses into play. #TURNS Counter - Displays current turn over MAX TURNS. In some game modes, counter does not display MAX TURNS, only current turn. #Diplomacy Button - Click to display current alliances/enemies along with option to offer gold, pledge allegiance or sever ties with players in current game. #Resource Toggles - Click to toggle display for gold resources or VP points on each land. #Chat/Messaging - Opens up chatbox for messaging. 11. Army Information - When a hero meeple is clicked, this display will be shown: * A - Hero Faction * B - Hero Profession * C - Hero Trait * D - Units in Hero’s army * E - Information on current land: Bonus from terrain; Turns required to subjugate; Gold resources; Victory Points 12. Cards Holder - Whenever cards are awarded durinc certain seasons, they are stored here. Drag and place onto map land/hero meeple to play 13. End Turn Button - Clicking this button resolves this turn for you. Game Elements #Land Mass - Lands on the map are non-coloured if NEUTRAL. Lands that are claimed will convert into the colour of the occupying army. There are various types of lands, ranging from forests to hils and swamps, each offering a slight bonus to defense (for the army on it), as well as Gold resources and Victory Points if land is claimed. #Hero Meeple - Meeple representing Hero with a number that indicates Army Size. Movement on the map is determined by moving your Hero meeples. #VP Toggle - Indicates Victory Points given if land is subjugated. To view toggle button, refer to UI ELEMENTS. #Sea Path - Certain lands and continents of the map require travelling on Sea Paths. It requires similar movement of 1 space, as if travelling on adjacent lands. Subjugating lands that flank a sea path grants you additional Gold resources. #Kingdom Information - A kingdom consists of a collection of lands. These are marked with a thicker outline on the map. Click-hold on� Kingdom Info to highlight the lands. Controlling a kingdom grants extra Gold resources and Victory Points. #Neutral Militia - There are neutral armies that self govern the land. They will retaliate on any army that moves into their lands. Category:Gameplay